<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cover Art for The Sahara Experiment Affair by Jazline by Romanse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664598">Cover Art for The Sahara Experiment Affair by Jazline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse'>Romanse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cover Art, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>It is with much excitement and pleasure that I post the cover art for writer Jazline's fabulous story, "The Sahara Experiment Affair".    Anyone who has read my novel-length story, "The Misplaced Agent Affair" knows how much Jazline's writing helped fuel my desire to write my own story.  <br/> It's been about six years since I have drawn any fan art of any kind.  How wonderful it is that once again, it is Jazline's story that sparked my interest in trying my hand at drawing again!   If you've never read "The Sahara Experiment Affair", go and read it!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cover Art for The Sahara Experiment Affair by Jazline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605622">The Sahara Experiment Affair</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazline/pseuds/Jazline">Jazline</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It is with much excitement and pleasure that I post the cover art for writer Jazline's fabulous story, "The Sahara Experiment Affair".    Anyone who has read my novel-length story, "The Misplaced Agent Affair" knows how much Jazline's writing helped fuel my desire to write my own story.  <br/> It's been about six years since I have drawn any fan art of any kind.  How wonderful it is that once again, it is Jazline's story that sparked my interest in trying my hand at drawing again!   If you've never read "The Sahara Experiment Affair", go and read it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>